No tan Villano
by aquarius7
Summary: Un momento que jamás se vio de la historia de Poseidón y Úrsula, una conversación que puede llevarnos a miles de conclusiones, pero la más importante, fue lograr el final feliz de alguien que jamás debió ser un villano. Porque los villanos en redención, son los verdaderos héroes de la historia


**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, apenas esta historia ambigua que escribo y participa en el reto "Juegos al azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" con el personaje "Poseidón"**

 **Espero les gueste y disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

-Hey, ¿qué pasa Hook?-

-Nada bueno Love, creo que no te merezco-

-Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?, ¿ha pasado algo malo?-

-No sé cómo lo veas tú, para mí puede que se vea como malo, pero no importa, tengo que marcharme-

-Pero Hook…- Ok, me dejó sola y encima con la palabra en la boca, aunque, en verdad se veía abatido, quizá sea mejor que lo siga para comprender que pasa por su cabezota.

Por qué no me sorprende que estemos en el puerto, aunque esta tienda de chucherías no la conocía, parece que conoce al dueño de la tienda.

-Deberías irte capitán, no hay nada aquí que te interese- su tono es algo mosqueado según puedo notar

-No es a mí a quien debe interesar, sino a ti lo que traigo- y que es esa caracola extraña, porqué le debería interesar a este hombre, mierda, necesito a Henry para que me explique de qué cuento salieron estos, ahora me arrepiento de haberme dormido en las noches Disney, pero es que el sillón de Regina es tan acogedor, Maldición Swan, concéntrate.

-No te bastó con acabar con mi hija, y mi felicidad, ahora encima vienes a mostrármelo, déjame tranquilo pirata inmundo y vete-

-Pero…- y el arma que le mostró el tipo hizo recular a Hook, incluso a mí me diera miedo horrenda escopeta.

Hook salió hecho diablo y soltó la caracola en el suelo, y yo, como toda aprendiz de magia idiota, solo la recogí sin cuidado y como golpeada por la magia interna pude ver como en un video la historia que no sabía, Úrsula y su padre "el vendedor pocas pulgas" Úrsula y Killian, La caracola y su final feliz y con un nuevo golpe salí del letargo, ahora entiendo, quizá este hombre pueda devolver el final feliz de Úrsula que está aquí en Storybrooke y él no lo sabe.

Me armé de valor, pensando de nuevo en el idiota que es bandera de Regina para tratarme y me encamino con valor, pues soy una idiota, pero salvadora idiota al final… debería dejar de leer esos libros de autoayuda para aceptarse a uno mismo tan idiota como es… sinceramente solo me hacen desvariar.

-Permiso-

-He dicho que te… oh- creo que pensó que era Hook, pero se acaba de dar cuenta de su error –¿qué puedo hacer por usted señorita?-

-¿Usted no me conoce?- pregunté y él negó con la cabeza, el negó y yo proseguí –pero sabe ¿qué es esto?- le mostré la caracola y se puso a la defensiva –Tranquilo, primero déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Swan, Emma Swan, Sheriff del pueblo, salvadora de medio tiempo e hija de Snow y Charming- lo vi con ganas de hacer una reverencia pero lo contuve- no lo haga, solo estoy aquí porque, bueno, por magia, acabo de ver lo que pasó con su hija y necesito decirle la razón por la que Killian estuvo aquí…-

-Ese mal nacido…-

-Señor Poseidón- le corté –El malnacido es mi actual… novio- lo dije sin mucho convencimiento – Y estoy casi segura que lo que él vino a decirle es que hoy puede recuperar su final feliz, junto a su hija- estuvo a punto de cortarme pero yo fui más hábil y continué –Úrsula está aquí, en Storybrooke, y si de algo me han servido mis clases con Regina…- y eso si le hizo explotar

-¿Quieres decirme que recibes clases de magia con la Reina Malvada, y además me vas a enseñar cómo salvar a un villano?- dijo de carrerilla y eso si que me molestó, todo pueden hacer, menos hablar mal de Regina

-Señor Poseidón, acabo de decir que las clases de magia con Regina, me han mostrado que el sello más poderoso de la magia es el impuesto por las personas, un maleficio del tipo que impuso a su hija, solo puede ser retirado por usted mismo, y quizá así…-

-La reina de los mares ya no es mi hija, esa mujer ha hecho mucho daño y más aún su corazón ha ennegrecido- este tipo es un cabezota, ¿qué dijera Henry en esta situación? Lo tengo.

-Poseidón, en este momento le estoy hablando de Úrsula, su hija, no de la reina de los mares, puede que haya hecho mucho daño, pero su corazón sigue allí, ella apenas reaccionó en función de su dolor, usted le arrebató lo que más le recordaba a su madre, le quitó su felicidad y la convirtió en un monstruo, inclusive antes de eso, le obligaba a matar con su voz-

-Porque los piratas…-

-¿Acaso se está escuchando?- dije ya perdiendo mi control – Primero su hija, ahora los piratas, todos son malos para los que se creen héroes, cuando en realidad, los villanos en busca de redención son los verdaderos héroes, son quienes luchan día a día para no perder lo poco de humanidad que llevan, son los que cargan sus pecados a cuestas, mientras que los héroes se excusan diciendo que lo hicieron por un bien mayor, deje de auto-compadecerse y culpar a los demás por sus errores y vaya a salvar a su hija, que desde hace mucho tiempo lo necesita- le dije dejando la caracola en el mostrador y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, este hombre me exasperaba, pero yo tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pues esta era tarde Disney, y planeaba que me contaras qué es esa historia de esta Úrsula de hoy.

* * *

Por una llamada de Hook mientras estaba entrando a la mansión Mills supe que al final Poseidón fue a hablar con él y ha entrado en razón como por arte de magia, además Úrsula y Poseidón se fueron felices y todo salió bien.

* * *

-Una nueva misión cumplida- dije sonriendo cuando cerré la llamada y Regina me quedó viendo con cara de circunstancia.

-¿De qué está hablando Señorita Swan?-

-Que salvé el culo de Úrsula-

-¿Ahora te enredas con calamares gigantes?, Señorita Swan, en lugar de mejorar sus gustos empeoran- me dijo con una mirada traviesa que ha sabido desarrollar para mí, yo solo me limité a rodar los ojos y justo cuando iba a responderle como se merecía apareció Henry y Regina me cortó intuyendo que iba a soltar mi gran vocabulario contra ella –Modales- me dijo y yo callé en el acto.

-¿Mamá te tiene sometida verdad Emma?-

-Chico, mejor anda y pon la sirenita para ver si entiendo cómo va la puñetera historia de Úrsula- Henry rodó los ojos y Regina se soltó a reír, un sonido que se grabó en mi mente desde la primera vez que dije una tontería sin culpa.

-Emma, la sienita va sobre Ariel, no sobre Úrsula y la hemos visto como 2 veces porque a mamá le gusta, en serio deberías prestar atención- yo puse cara de cachorrito insultado y Regina volvió de la cocina con las golosinas.

-¿Y de cuando acá usted quiere conocer la historia de los villanos señorita Swan?

-Desde hoy que bauticé a los villanos en redención como los verdaderos héroes-

-La podemos buscar en el libro si ma nos lo quiere contar- Regina confirmó que nos lo leería y nos fuimos al salón a acomodarnos, Regina se puso en el sillón para uno y entre Henry le convencimos a sentarse en el piso y nosotros apoyarnos sobre sus piernas y así nos acomodamos cuando inició la historia.

-Erase una vez una hermosa Sirena…-

-Pero no quiero escuchar la historia de Ariel…- dije cortándola

-Es Úrsula la sirena-

-Pero si ella es un calamar-

-Pero su padre fue quien…-

-El papá tiene un changarro en el muelle…-

-Emma- me dijo tapándome la boca con demasiada fuerza para que deje de hablar –Cállate y déjame seguir la historia, Úrsula era una sirena, su papá igual y tu novio delianeado aparece en la historia.

-Mejor veamos a Sirenoman y el Chico Perseve- dije para cambiar de tema una vez que me soltó y vi enojo y risa a partes iguales en su rostro, tomé su mano en la mía y la acerqué a mis labios para besar sus nudillos –estoy bromeando, te escuchamos Regina-

-Swan, eres una idiota- y con los tres riéndonos empezamos el cuento de Úrsula, uno de los villanos en redención, que a mi forma de ver es un héroe, espero que pronto todos seamos considerados héroes de esta forma

* * *

 **Y hasta ahí, espero les haya gustado y obvio, no podía dejar de hacer interactuar a mi OTP… forever SwanQueen**

 **Besos de calamar jajajaja**


End file.
